1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for dispensing an anti-traction, mobility denial material onto a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Crowd and riot control is a concern for law officials at every level of government. Typical attempts of crowd control often depend upon physical force to subdue and disperse crowds. Such physical force includes batons, rubber bullets, water cannons, kinetic energy rounds and the like.
Non-lethal weapon systems now represent an important alternative for law enforcement officials and strategic defense purposes. Examples of non-lethal weapons include, but are not limited to, tear gas, flash grenades, acoustic guns, sticky foams, snare nets, stun guns, strobe lights, malodorants, and the like. However, these typical non-lethal controls have disadvantages. For instance, crowd barriers can be bulky, require advance planning to move them into place, require large storage areas when not in use, and can be destroyed or used as weapons by the crowd members, etc. Typical barriers may also be besieged by vehicles driven by crowd members. Crowd controls such as tear gas and malodorants, although non-lethal, may still cause physiological and/or psychological injury to both law enforcement agents and crowd members. Further, tear gas and malodorants may not impede forward progress of determined rioters.
Moreover, sticky foams are difficult to apply and may be difficult to remove once the crowd has dispersed. For example, most conventional compressed air-foam systems, such as the systems employed in the firefighting industry, use high pressure nitrogen gas stored in vessels at 2000-4000 psig as the transport media. These high pressure gas storage systems require significant expertise and care when handled to avoid accidents.